


Maybe,we could try again.(Law X Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crying, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law and Sanji have broken up,and Sanji has been heart broken however they bump into each other at a restaurant and things get Akward.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Maybe,we could try again.(Law X Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> |a chapter two,may come out which is a Flashback Smut that I mention in this|
> 
> If you like what I do,please follow my twitter which is @Phantomwantsto1,or if you would like to see Wattpad exclusive stories I've written please follow my Wattpad which is @dragonclawkisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 💛🖤

Sanji hadn't left his room,he barely ate,he barely cleaned himself,He just wanted to sit in his room and cry all day.

However,his friends wouldn't allow that,they wanted to get him out the house,to get over him,everytime Luffy and Crew tried to get him to come out for lunch,Or breakfast or to get drinks,but he denied.every.single.time.

"SANJIIIIIIIIII"

Sanji peeked his head up,His eyes widened as his bedroom door was kicked down.

Luffy was standing in his room,his jeans coated in dirt,his hoodie sliding off his shoulders and his white shirt was surprisingly clean,he made eye contact with Sanji who was wrapped in a Blanket,his eyes red and puffy,and his face blotchy,Luffy jumped into Sanji's arms hugging him, while Sanji let it happened.

"Come on! We are going out! And your coming!"

"Luffy..."

Luffy placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders and gently shook him

"Sanji!!! Please we wanna go for lunch with you!!"

"Luffy,I'm not in the mo-"

Sanji felt a harsh pain in his head,Casuing him to hiss in pain as he looked up, seeing Nami standing there,with her hands on her hips.

"You,need to get a shower,get dressed and we ARE going out,your pale and need to get some sun"

Sanji sighed,as Luffy was trying to drag Him out of bed,he knew not to fight with them on his,so he stood up,letting the blanket drop and walked to his shower.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower,when he first got broken up with,he refused to step in here,as Him and his Ex did...alot of stuff in this shower.

|Flash Back|

"F..fuck" 

Sanji's body was pressed tightly between the shower wall,and the taller male,who was slowly pushing in and out of him, Sanji's whimpers filled the bathroom and he clutched the wall for dear life,the taller male chuckled,pulling Sanji towards him,till his back was pressed against his chest, chuckling in his ear

"My pet's ass feels so nice and warm." 

|Flash Back over|

Sanji quickly cleaned his body,trying to get out of the shower as quickly as possible.

He stepped out,a towel around his waist,and one placed atop his head,he gently rubbed the towel arcoss his hair, attempting to dry it.

Once he was dry,he walked towards the closet pulling out his Black boxers,a light blue button up.

He got dressed,clipping his Belt chains on,before pulling his blazer on,he went to grab his cigarette box,but decided against it since he was going for lunch.

He walked downstairs,sighing seeing Nami sat at the table,with Luffy next to her,and Zoro and Ussop waiting by the door.

"Oh,so you got him out of His funk"

"Zoro! Don't be rude!"

Sanji sighed,ruffling his hair gently,biting his lip 

"Nah,he's fine,it makes life seem normal"

"Sanji-Kun..."

"So,we going?"

Luffy smiled and nodded

"shishishhishishsihsish! Let's go!!" 

He sprung up rushing out the door,pushing Ussop and Zoro out the way and Nami waited for Sanji to catch up, he walked towards them following behind.

Once they walked to the car,they slipped in,Nami taking the driver's seat,and Sanji sat in the passenger seat and they drove off the the restaurant.

Walking towards the restaurant after stepping out the car,Sanji would have loved to have smoke right now,but He didn't wanna walk into a restaurant that potentially had very cute women,and guys he didn't wanna stink of smoke.

"I want meat!!!"

"Luffy! You'll get it,just be patient!"

Opening the door,I heard Nami breathing stop,and she whispered to Zoro 

"Shit. he's here"

"It's too late,just don't let Sanji see"

Sanji glanced at the pair and raised his eyebrows,as they opened the door letting Sanji in,his eyes darted around the restaurant,and his breathing stopped.

He was here,and He was looking good,he had a Pair of black jeans on,and a tucked black shirt,the sleeves rolled up and three buttons undone.

Sanji,Swollowed thickly,rubbing his neck as Nami rubbed his shoulder gently 

"We didn't know he was here,or we wouldn't come here" 

Ussop nodded,as Zoro dragged Luffy to a table and the others followed,Sanji sighed and walked over,his eyes making contact with him,he was with his two best friends Penguin and Shachi.

"Sanji? Are you coming?" He looked over,seeing Ussop call him,he shook his head no

'im heading to the bathroom"

They all nodded,and Sanji headed towards the bathroom,he slipped into a Stall and did his business.

Apon stepping out,he bumped into Him.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine Sanji-ya."

Sanji nodded,walking to the sink,washing his hands,Law blaced his back to the stall and sighed

"So...Uh."

Sanji looked at in,via the mirror and sighed

"Don't try to make a convosation if you don't know what to say"

Law sighed,rubbing his neck softly,having a glance over law,he noticed his Typical white hat wasn't on,showing off his Raven hair that Sanji loved to run his fingers though it.

"Sanji-ya?...are you okay?"

Oh,he felt his heart beat like crazy,he just wanted to see him,he missed him,his touch everything.

"I...I'm....doing....Okay.."

He wasn't. He was bullshiting,he missed Law...

"San-" Sanji walked towards Law,grabbing his shirt,pulling him into a kiss,To his Shock Law kissed back,wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him into his chest,Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck,slowly kissing and panting with Law.

Law flipped over,so Sanji has his back in the stall door,Sanji finally got to run his fingers through his hair,lightly tugging,while Law Casually grinded his crotch into Sanji's,pulling away Thier lips from one another's.

"I...I'm...suppose to be getting over you...."

Law cupped his cheek gently,stroking it 

"I'm sorry Sanji-ya..."

"No,I wanna be friends again and I'm sorry..u shouldn't have kissed you,I...just.."

"Missed my touch?" 

Law raised his eyebrow,as Sanji nodded.

"Sanji,I wanna be friends too...and I fell so bad about the breakup..."

Sanji swollowed,nodding,he knew Law wasn't lying,he wouldn't do that. Not to him.

"You were busy,we drifted apart and kept arguing as you were always so busy with Your med school."

"I think,we both need to take a break until we are both in a happier mood,before we discuss what we do."

Sanji nodded

"I sadly agree..."

Law pulled away,And breathed in heavily.

"Call me. Don't be a stranger Sanji-ya" Law walked away leaving the bathroom,Sanji breathed in,trying not to cry

"Don't cry...don't cry...you'll be okay until you both talk about your future together."

Sanji smiled at himself in the mirror,and walked out,towards his table with Luffy, Ussop,Zoro and Nami,he sat down and smiled.

Maybe there's another Possibility for them again.

And he really hoped so.


End file.
